The battle of Reims
by Emperor Napoleon
Summary: The battle of Reims, August 1-5, 1824. War of the Two Frances. 46,000 dead, wounded, or captured. State of Northern France vs. Kingdom of France. One of the bloodiest French battles comes to life as several Les Miserables characters fight to survive. Spoiler Alert: Many characters die.
1. Chapter 1

July 29, 1824

Cosette sat down on the side of the dirt road, exhausted. The girl had marched all day with her comrades, and all of them were tired. Her group was commanded by Colonel Claude Gulnare, and they were one regiment in the Army of the State of Northern France. Her group was under the command of General Leon Baringer. They had been at war with the French Army of King Louis XVIII since 1822. The government had been taxing the poor too long, and large groups in the country had broken away from the Kingdom and made their own country, the State of Northern France. Their own flag, their own capital, their own president. Only the Bourbon government was willing to sacrifice thousands of men to defeat the rebels. The army was a melting pot, and the soldiers were very young, the youngest 7, the oldest 18. The government of their new country had declared that only the youngest would be allowed to fight, as they had suffered the most from society. Cosette knew this personally. She was 8, soon to turn 9. She was an orphan who had lived with Monsieur and Madame Thenardier, who had forced her to work and beaten her. They did not treat their 2 daughters, Eponine and Azelma well either. Earlier in the previous year, all 3 girls had ran away and joined the rebel army. It had been hard at first. The long marches, the heavy musket, but they had gotten used to it. They had seen battles, watched people die. Her commander was Colonel Claude Gulnare, a caring 15 year old, and Cosette though he was handsome. She looked around her. Azelma and Eponine were both asleep, and her other companions were there. 7 year old Emeile, 10 year old Rose 11 year olds Gavaroche and Pierre, 12 year old Marius, 13 year old Enjolras. Cosette lay back down. The soldiers wore no uniforms, and all she had to wear was her ragged, dirty dress. She was barefoot as well, and hours of marching on hot, rocky roads had cut and blistered her feet. Of her comrades, all were barefoot except for Azelma, Marius, and Claude, as he was the officer, and officers always had good shoes and clothing. Rations were bad in the army too. The soldiers were always hungry. The only difference between this and her life in Montfermeil was that here no one whipped her or forced her to work all day. They had defeated the French army at Metz last month, and now their commander, the young but brilliant Jean Douphin, was launching an attack on Paris. Capturing the city would end the war in a rebel victory and ensure their independence. They were doing just what those in the 1789 Revolution had done. But now she wanted to rest. Who knows what battles they might face in the next couple days? She had already seen combat before: At Loire Valley in March last year, Montreuil- sur-Mer in December of last year, and Metz last month.


	2. Raiding the town

July 30, 1824

Cosette awoke now, and all of the soldiers stirred. They got up, starting to cook lunch. It was noon, and the heat was oppressive. Everyone suffered from thirst, and some even died of heatstroke. It had been a luxury when 4 days ago, Claude's command had come upon a small brook. He had allowed the soldiers to swim, and they went in naked, since they did not want to get their clothes wet. Cosette didn't care, and loved feeling the cool water on her skin. She had gotten into a splash contest with Eponine and Azelma. It felt like Heaven, and she hated having to get out of the water and put her clothes back on. Claude was up now, talking roll call. When everyone was there, he went back to his business. While he was friendly, he rarely smiled, being serious. Just being French.

"All right, so I will give you 25 minutes to eat, and after that we will break our camp here and join up with the main army down the road. General's orders". He went back to his tent now. Cosette went over to Azelma, who was eating. "Bonjour Azelma. How's it going"? Azelma was quiet for a minute, chewing.

"Okay, Cosette. My boots are killing me, and this heat is driving me crazy"! Cosette laughed. "At least you have boots. I have none", she said while wiggling her toes. Azelma shrugged. "Better use in the winter time". She was sitting on the ground, her musket in her lap. "I wonder how General Douphin will act when he sees the enemy. I know they will try to engage us before we arrive at Paris". Cosette was eating now herself. Just at that moment, Enjorlas came over. "Bonjour Cosette and Azelma. May I eat with you"? Cosette nodded, smiling. "Oui, you may". He sat down now. "Merci". She asked him a question. "So what have the spies reported"? Enjorlas shook his head. "I don't know, but I know the enemy is nearby. Just last week their cavalry engaged General Jondrette. I bet old Bumblehead in Paris must be sick with fear, knowing our entire army is nearing him". He laughed, and stopped to drink water from his canteen. He stood up to go now. "Merci once again, Cosette. Have a nice day".

The soldiers were called up now, and were marching down the road. They joined up with the entire army, a sea of guns, bayonets, flags, and canteens for several miles. There were 54,000 troops in the army after all, and they all were loyal to Jean Douphin, their leader, and their cause. The command under Claude broke apart when they came upon a small village. General Baringer ordered him to search for enemy soldiers, and take whatever was necessary for the army. They arrived in the small town, but found no French soldiers. They then went into buildings, taking food, valuables, horses, and livestock. The civilians were protesting, but Claude had his pistol drawn out. "We will not hurt you, we are not here to harm you," he bellowed. Cosette watched a man look at her with hatred as other rebels stole his cow. She had not taken anything, but watched Azelma and Eponine steal. They all heard a loud scream, and looking over saw Emeile taking some silver from an old woman. "You little rat, put down my silver, thief!" She was hitting her, and Emeile was striking back. Claude fired his pistol in the air, and Emeile dropped the silver, taking one for herself. Marius went up to Claude, saluting him. "Sir, shall we burn down the town?" Claude shook his head. "No, leave. We have done enough". They marched out, back to the column.


	3. Heading to Reims

July 31, 1824

The morning was warm, and the troops marching early. They were in a beautiful valley, with rolling green landscape. As the sun beat down on them, they sweated in the unmerciful heat. The soldiers who were barefooted were burned by the hot gravel, but those who were shod sweated terribly, and soaked their aching feet in a creek. Others drank there, the cool water a godsend to their sore throats. Cosette had been talking with Eponine during the march, and they had seen a road sign. Eponine read it as Reims, 10 miles. That had been several hours ago, and it was late now. Azelma came over to the two, and almost immediately started complaining.

"Cosette, Eponine, my feet are so sore! My shoulders hurt from carrying this musket, and I am so dreadfully hungry! The heat is so terrible too!"

Eponine groaned, but Cosette just smiled. Azelma would complain a lot when she was uncomfortable, and that had been pretty much every day since they had joined the army last year. Now they were ready to attack Paris itself. At that point, Claude walked to the front of the line, and called for silence.

"I was just talking to General Baringer. His scouts have reported of a factory that produces shoes and bullets in Reims. As you know, those are 2 things our army is in desperate need of. General Baringer has been given permission by General Douphin to take his entire command, our regiment and the others, to Reims to get these things. The spies also report that the city is full of places to get food, and our empty bellies will certainly welcome that. So, we leave for Reims in the pre-dawn hours, so the enemy won't be able to get there first. We will stop here for the night, so I suggest you sleep now while you can".

"Blast" Enjorlas mumbled. He turned to the others. "Well, if the enemy is there already, we will have a fight tomorrow".

Cosette lay down to sleep next to Eponine. She certainly welcomed having some shoes, but hoped it would not lead to a big fight.


	4. The first battle

August 1, 1824

Cosette was awaken by rough hands shaking her shoulders. She looked up to see Enjorlas.

"Bonjour Cosette. You need to wake up now. General Baringer has the entire command and we are marching to Reims". Cosette woke up with a groan, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Soon she fell in line with the entire column, stretching over a mile. General Baringer had over 7,000 men and 3 cannons. They were heading to Reims: To get shoes, bullets, and food, but also to engage the enemy if they were already there. The day was already hot, and Cosette prayed there would be no fight today, a pair of shoes and some bread was not worth risking her life over. Dawn was nearly breaking, and the soldiers began the march to Reims. About an hour after the sun rose, they passed a farmhouse, and then a wooded area, and a field. Enjorlas told her this place was called the Nobrieu Ridge. They passed the Marne River as well, its cool blue waters looking beautiful in the summer morning. They stopped briefly. The town of Reims was in the distance. Cosette knew it had a cathedral where every King of France had been crowned. In the morning air, she suddenly heard a gunshot. It seemed to come from a long distance away, but she knew the sound of a musket being fired. Seconds later, Claude ran up to his soldiers, and drew out his sword.

"Those of you who have not already, fix your bayonets and load your muskets! Enemy soldiers shot one of our officers off his horse!" Cosette was nervous. Azelma was nearby her. She whispered into her ear. "Azelma, what is going on"? Azelma shrugged. Cosette knew there was a battle now. She attached the bayonet to her musket, saw Enjorlas nearby. He winked at her, and did not appear to be scared. She could not return the look. Then more gunshots rang out. All of the sudden Cosette heard a booming roar. She looked over to see the cannons being fired, and some returning from the other direction. The column advanced, and then started charging. Cosette cried with terror as she ran with them. They were charging towards French soldiers behind a fence in the field. They were firing cannons, and Cosette saw a soldier on horseback fall over. A shot was fired near her, and 12 rebels fell over. They were in the field now. An order came from the French line, and the soldiers began firing their muskets at the rebels, who were cut down by the medal. They ran, screaming the cry they always did in battle, and formed up, and fired back at the French. Cosette fired one time, and gasped with fear as she tried to reload. Eponine nearby was aiming, and then fired an accurate shot. Claude had his sword waving up now, shouting commands. One foolish French soldiers jumped over the fence and ran towards them, firing into them. As he turned to run back a musket round in the back brought him down. Enjorlas had killed him, and was firing and reloading as quickly as he could. The French fired back at them, and many others were falling all around Cosette. She saw Gavroche, the new boy Enjorlas had befriended, run at the soldiers, firing at them. Claude now gave the order to fall back as more rebels fell. As they ran, the French fired into them. They stopped along the side of the road as another regiment, ready for the kill, charged in to engage the enemy. Claude had lost quite a few men. Both Marius and Gavroche had been killed. The battle had only been for a few minutes, but was still an intense fight. Now they heard more artillery firing, as it increased. Enjorlas said out loud, to no one in particular, "This is the only the beginning. It will get worse, mark my words". Cosette hoped the battle would end when this day also ended. The other regiment did not fall back, but requested reinforcements, and more were thrown in. the remaining ones, including Claude, were sent to defend the woods.


	5. End of combat

August 1, 1824

The rebel soldiers were falling back now, as more divisions rushed in to fight the enemy. Claude's command fell back to the Nobrieu Woods. He sent Enjorlas down the road to see if any more French soldiers were coming. He returned several minutes later and reported a general had arrived, and thousands of French soldiers would attack the wood. Claude and the other commands, several thousand rebels in all, heard the drums beating as French cannons fired and the infantry deployed. The rebels fell back into the woods and poured fire into their attacking enemy. Sharpshooters from trees killed French officers. The French general on horseback fell off, dead to a sniper bullet to the chest. The French forces charged into the trees and fired into their opponents. Claude ordered the regiment to fall back, and Eponine ran through the trees wildly, tearing at her dress. She had fired only several shots at the enemy, and did not have time to reload.

The tide of the battle had swung. The rebels had received reinforcements from Douphin and the main army nearby, and had driven the French into the city of Reims. Bitter fighting had occurred in the streets and buildings. From alleys, French soldiers fired into the advancing rebels. General Baringer had ordered the assault, and it looked as if they would win a great victory. A cannon shot had blown up the bridge over the river full of French soldiers. A large building towered in Reims. That was the King's Cathedral, where every King of France had been crowned. The area around Reims was truly beautiful, with a picture perfect green landscape along the dirt roads. Cosette was running on the cobblestones firing as bullets sang around her head, the hotness of the stones burning her bare feet. Enjorlas had shot a French soldier who jumped out and cut him with a bayonet in the shoulder. Many enemy soldiers surrendered to the rebels. By the time dusk was coming, it was over. The flag of the State of Northern France hung over the city. Rebel soldiers were going door to door looking for French soldiers. They found the shoe factory, but much to their dismay the French forces had made off with everything there. But others were eating from the areas to get food, and Cosette's empty belly certainly needed it. thousands had been killed or wounded that day, and hopefully this would be the last.


	6. Battle for the Vineyard

August 2, 1824

The French forces had settled in on this high ground called Paris Ridge late last night. General Victor Houis, commander of the 87,000 men, was preparing for a large fight with Douphin. Across an open green field a mile away, lay Seine Ridge, where the State of Northern France Army was camped. One of the men in the French army was very intimidating. He stood at almost 6 feet tall, and was even taller on a horse. He always had the mask of authority, and punished the soldiers if need be. This was not surprising, considering the fact he was a police inspector before joining the army.

His name was Javert.

And he had enlisted back in December, as being an officer in the army had a higher salary. He had fought at Metz in June, and had heard of the great fight with the rebels yesterday. In the valley near the river, the French soldiers had 3 positions: Pennant Hill, a wooded ridge called Big Marne, and the Great Vineyard in the low ground, a wine making area that stretched over a mile. Artillery batteries were stationed there. The rebels were sure to attack on this warm day. They would most likely start with the other positions. Javert went back to his men. He would be needed today, one way or the other.

"Help me load my gun, could you"?

Eponine sighed, but helped her sister. Azelma was always having a hard time loading and carrying her musket. She always panicked in battle, and either Eponine or Cosette came to her aid. It was a miracle she had not been killed or wounded yet. Cosette had been talking recently to Emeile, the timid 7 year old. She had been forced to enlist by an older friend, and was like Azelma when it came to fighting. But this was the army, and they were fighting for their independence. Hopefully they could win this battle, and end the war in a victory. The regiment was relaxing, when Claude arrived. General Baringer's entire command had been ordered by General Douphin and second in command General Madeline to attack the Great Vineyard. The soldiers got their weapons, and the thousands marched down. They waited right near the vineyard, cannons nearby. Enjorlas sat on the ground, the grass tickling his bare toes. Turning over to Cosette, he whispered:

"When we attack, try to stay low, or one of the enemy's cannonballs will take your head off".

General Baringer was on horseback, and arguing with General Madeline, loud enough for the troops to hear. Finally Baringer saluted him. The rebel artillery opened up on the vineyard and the French forces. Then they began the attack. Screaming their battle cry, they ran forward. French infantry fired volleys into them, and the cannons fired. They ripped through soldiers and grapes. Cosette dropped to the ground, screaming in fear. She took some grapes and ate them. The fighting was bitter and fierce. The musket was used, then the bayonet, then the rifle butt. Hundreds were falling every minute. General Baringer went down, a bullet to the leg. Eponine was firing, helping Azelma reload. Enjorlas killed his opponent with the bayonet. A French soldier charged at them. Azelma aimed to fire, but dropped the gun suddenly. "Papa"? Cosette looked at the man's face, and gasped. It was Monsieur Thenardier. The man lowered his musket. "Mon Dieu. My girl". Azelma approached him, but at that moment a cannon was fired, and when the smoke cleared he was gone, but there was no body. Azelma looked for him, stopping at every French corpse, but she could not find him. Shortly afterwards, Azelma fell back, screaming in pain. Rushing to her, Eponine and Cosette found she had been shot in the shoulder, which was bleeding. They lifted her up, to take her to the field hospital. Claude granted them permission. As they left, Javert rode down, rallying his men. Enjorlas was at the front line, and fired a shot that struck the former police officer in the head. He fell off his horse, dead. Pierre, the young chimney sweep, was also shot in the head and killed. the rebels attacked the batteries, and overwhelmed them, turning them on the fleeing French soldiers.


End file.
